Question: The numbers from 1 to 150, inclusive, are placed in a bag and a number is randomly selected from the bag. What is the probability it is neither a perfect square nor a perfect cube? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: It is easier to count the number of integers from 1 to 150 that are perfect squares or perfect cubes. We see there are 12 perfect squares from 1 to 150, namely $1^{2}, 2^{2}, \ldots, 12^{2}$, and there are 5 perfect cubes, namely $1^{3}, \ldots, 5^{3}$. Then notice there are two repetitions, $1^{6} =1^2 = 1^3 = 1$ and $2^{6} = 8^2 = 4^3 = 64$. So there is a total of $12+5-2=15$ integers from 1 to 150 that are perfect squares or perfect cubes. Thus, we get $150-15=135$ integers from 1 to 150 that are neither perfect squares nor perfect cubes. So the probability that we select such a number is $\frac{135}{150} = \boxed{\frac{9}{10}}$.